How Do You Know?
by song six
Summary: Not knowing how to react Superboy asks Aqualad for advice on what to do when someone likes you. Disaster and Humorous results ensue.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'How Do You Know?'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>It was another normal day at Mount Justice. The team had just finished a mission and were currently about to take off for the night. Artemis had already disappeared back home. Miss Martian went to bed. The duel that was Kid Flash and Robin ran off to cause mischief before their guardians would force them home since it was a school night.<p>

Kaldur and Superboy both went towards the kitchen to get a glass of water before going off to catch some rest themselves.

Superboy sat at the counter as Kaldur offered to get the glasses of water for the two of them. He began to rummage for ice in the freezer when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned around and found Superboy had been staring at him curiously. It seemed he had a burning question on his mind.

After setting down their glasses, he decided to investigate, "Superboy, is something the matter?"

Superboy blinked a few times before responding, "Aqualad, could you explain to me…how to be aware when…"

Superboy stumbled in his words, but Kaldur patiently waited for him to finish his question. The confused boy furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out the correct way to word his question.

"Could you explain…how to tell….when…someone…yearns for you?" Aqualad smiled at the innocence of the question as well at the level of interest the topic would take.

"Ah, you mean, how to tell if someone likes you?" Superboy nodded slowly not one hundred percent sure Kaldur fully comprehended what he wanted to know.

_It's about time Superboy noticed M'gann's feelings._

"Well, tell me about this person first. What have they done to have led you to the conclusion they may like you?" Once again Superboy scrunched up his face with his pupils pointing up as he thought about his response.

"If a person is constantly questioning how you are that means they like you correct?"

"Sometimes even those who are just friends do the same. Take for instance I always check up on how you are. It is all dependant on how one asks," Kaldur explained, "how do they ask?"

"Well, they always push and probe to know how one is doing even when they are being…really irritating. Sometimes they're not even concerned, they're purposefully trying to be obnoxious."

_That doesn't sound like M'gann, I guess she's been bothering Superboy more often_

"I see, well sometimes people act that way because they are not always concerned. Most times they merely just want the attention of the other person."

Superboy nodded in understanding before continuing," How about when you are trying to ignore them and they shove their whole body into your lap to get your attention. That's a sign of…liking someone right?"

Aqualad gaped at him. _M'gann? Maybe it could be Artemis than, she's a lot more blunt about these sort of actions_

"Well…yes…yes that would be a sign of attraction. Care to tell me more?" Kaldur is always willing to help. Now he was even more curious to find out which girl Superboy was talking about.

Superboy blinked a couple times more before speaking again," is it also a sign of affection when they flick your ears and run away?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"What about when they slap your butt than run away?"

Aqualad was definitely surprised. He would have to talk to his team later about sexual harassment rules and what was appropriate behavior – shame on those girls, he expected better.

"And when they ruffle your hair and kiss your forehead?"

"Yes."

"And when they trip you down the stairs only to catch you at the bottom?"

"…Yes…" _How was that even possible? Unless it is M'gann and she flew down quickly…but why would you even do that to someone?_

"And when they curl up against you secretly as you sleep on the couch? Then leave before you wake?"

"Yes, Superboy…could you tell me who it is that has a crush on you?" Kaldur asked now flabberghasted at everything the naïve teen had told him.

"Someone has a crush on me?"

Kaldur slapped his forehead wondering if Superboy was listening to their whole conversation at all. He had a lot of patience, but this was just a little bit ridiculous.

"Superboy, everything you told me are signs that someone likes you."

"Yeah." Superboy just stared at him with little reaction

"Which means someone has a crush on you."

"What should you do then, if someone has a crush on you?" Knowing that the teen had an attraction to M'gann, which Kaldur had narrowed it down to, he decided it would be best to simply instruct him on how _he_ should respond to her crush.

"Tell them you feel the same way and that you know how they feel."

"What if you don't know how they feel?" It was a good thing Aqualad had a lot of patience, or else by now he would want to shock himself with an eel or shoot himself with Batman's grapple…not that he feels like doing that right now or anything.

"But **you do know**."

"I see…"

"And **they should know you know** so that you may happily be together." Superboy nodded, and stood up with purpose as if he were about to take action. Kaldur smiled at his work and was glad to see two of his teammates finally responding to their feelings.

Superboy finished his water and left to the hallway heading towards M'gann's room Aqualad presumed. He closed his eyes and sipped his cold water in a relaxing state when he heard a few thuds and struggling voices.

His eyes shot open ready for action when…

"SUPERBOY LET ME DOWN!"

"I can't do that."

"LET ME DOWN NOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kaldur ran towards the hallway believing Superboy must have been telling M'gann in the most completely disastrous way. Oh the joys of dealing with a super powered boy with problems dealing with his emotions.

He screeched to a halt in the hall when he saw something he was not expecting…

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME LIKE THIS?"

"Because Robin, you need to know what I know."

"And what could that possibly be?" The young boy yelled as he struggled to get out of the other boy's hold. He was being held over Superboy's shoulder, and he hated being treated like a small plaything. Being the shortest does not mean 'pick me up whenever you want guys!'

"That Kid Flash has been yearning for you. Aqualad told me that because **I know **you guys needed to know too." Robin stopped wiggling and froze in shock.

Speak of the devil, Kid Flash came running in with a bowl of warm water and two cans of whip cream, "hey Robin! What are you doing! Kaldur's room is…this…way…what's going on?"

"Aqualad told me I had to inform you two of **your** feelings towards Robin. So you may live **happily** **together**." Kid flash sputtered incoherent words before he turned bright red and made a 180 degree turn running away in the opposite direction.

Kaldur groaned in annoyance at whatever Kid Flash and Robin were planning with those supplies. He also groaned in frustration at the misunderstandings he had to deal with in this team.

Oh he couldn't wait for Robin to step up as leader now.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>: when you review I'm more motivated to write more oneshots about KFxDG


End file.
